It's all in my head
by Chichiforever
Summary: Collection of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super short stories ideas. Feel free to use any short story you like and please send me the link so I can enjoy your work as well
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have a couple ideas for stories that have been sitting in my notebook ****_Forever_****. I thought I'd post them here as idea stories. Stories where if you like the idea and want to elaborate on it, write you own story. I'd love to see what you do with it. Please send me a link to the story, I really would love to read your work. I'm still going to work on these, when ever an idea pops up…but I figured maybe someone will like the idea and want to run with it. **

Whis notices that Chichi has an old soul. The group is confused and asked what he is talking about. He explains that Chichi is reincarnated. Bulma is confused "Isn't everyone? I mean at some point after living in other world, aren't they offered a chance at being reborn?"

"Yes, not very rarely are they reincarnated due to magic"

"Magic?!" the group explains.

"Yes, a very powerful magic" he looked over the mother before nodding, "Fascinating"

"What's so fascinating?"

"Well, the magic used for her reincarnation is a type of blood magic but using dark magic" he waves his wand, "There are to types of blood magic, one made between two parties that share a connection-love, friendship, family-this is a form of white magic. Then there is blood magic born from hatred, obsession, where one party forces another" he waves at chichi, "and this is what is coursing though your veins"

Whis explains that man has placed his hold upon Chi-Chi's soul. That there is one more man connected to her. One man is dark, the one who used blood magic and the other who has nothing but true love for her. Whiz closes his eyes and watches her past life within his mind before opening them with a sad look. He says the man she ran away with, the man she was in love within her previous life, the man she died for-will return and that they would know it when their souls intertwin. No one understands what he means, bulma does and shakes her head. "She's married" she hissed at Whis, beerus is enjoying the conversation, the last time he saw a blood magic reincarnation he was a young god.

"regardless, once her past love awakens the man who holds her soul will awaken as well."

"I don't understand…what does it mean?"

"Reincarnation is when-"

"I know what Recantation means Bulma" Goku shook his head, "What I don't understand is everything else"

"Basically, a bad guy put a spell on Chichi in her past life. Tying her soul to his until they are finally brought together" Goku frowned at this. "As in, he plans to marry Chichi and make her his own"

Goku's eyes widened. "I like to see him try" Chichi hissed rolling up her sleeves as Gohan and Goten nodded standing protectively by their mother.

"So chichi was in love with another guy before me?" Goku was still very confused.

"Not your chichi now, old chichi" Bulma tired.

Sighing, Whis waved his hand and Goku fell to the ground as chichi ran toward him "What did you do?!"

"He is only sleeping" he shrugged, "this is much easier to just let him see your previous life then explain it"

Chichi was the daughter of a farmer in her former life, her father sold her to a wealthy man when she was 16, who she didn't like. She was in love with a farm hand that she grew up with. The farm hand didn't know chichi was in love with him. he was also in love with her as well. They did everything together. He planned on asking for her hand when he arrived at her house to find her being shoved into a carriage. He throws down the flowers-daisies her favorite- She screaming as he runs after the carriage falling at the end of the road, devastated. He turns back to find her father smiling at the chest of gold he was given.

"Is this all she's worth to you?!" her father laughs at the boy, he had resented her since the day she was born-her mother died during childbirth, her father and mother were childhood sweethearts. Her father resented her ever since. Chichi worked hard to try and win his approval. Nothing was ever good enough.

She fought the man who bought her, he had his Hench men throw her into a room. It took some time but the farm hand finally found her and would climb a tree every night to see her-the tree went to her bedroom window-He watched one night when the man who bought her tried to force him self on her, she fought and spit in his face. He slapped her and she fell to the ground. When he left, the farm hand tapped on the window. She opened it. He told her she needed to come with him now, "You can't marry him"

"I don't have a choice!"

"You do" he held out his hand to her, "Do you trust me?"

She stared at him with tears in her eyes, "Always" the two runs away together. Unfortunately, the man finds them. He brings them back to his house where he throws the farm hand on the ground and makes him watch as he preforms a black magic, a soul tethering blood magic spell. Chichi screams. The farm hand screams "Your going to kill her!"

Once he was done, the man walks over to the sweat covered panting chichi and lifts her chin to look at him. "your mind now" he smirks. What he doesn't see is her now free hand grab his dagger from his belt, she stabs herself. "Never" she whispers before she dies.

In his rage he kids the farm hand. What he didn't realize is while doing the blood magic he tied the farm hand to them as well.

Waking up from his sleep…

Goku sat up his head hurting just a bit. Turning around he looked at his wife, unsure how to process the feelings that stirred with in him. "do you understand now Goku?" bulma tired as he just continued to stare at his wife.

"Goku?" chichi tilted her head at him. "what did you see?"

When he said nothing, Whis stepped in "She doesn't remember that life Goku, it's nothing to her."

"You look the same…as before…except you wore your hair down" he finally said. His eyes still staring at hers. She could see he wasn't okay. He was more serious than he had been before. She reached out to touch his hand, but he pulled away. The look of hurt flashed before her face before she schooled her emotions. "So" he stood, "This Tie guy is coming for her…to make her his?"

"Possibly. If he still has his memories. Reincarnation is a tricky thing"

"Nothing is going to happen to her Goku" Bulma tried as she walked toward Chichi, "We all here to help protect her" she laughed at chichi' s growl. "Not that she couldn't take care of herself"

"Damn right" the mother of two siad with pride. "I don't know who these men think they are, but I'm a married woman!"

"it will be okay mother" Gohan turned to his father and forwned, "Dad are you sure you're okay?"

"We should go home" he said walking over to Goten and lifting him onto his shoulders. Without another word Chichi walked, she gasped as Goku pulled his arm around her waist and pulled her a little too tightly to him. Within seconds he was gone.

"You all saw that right?" Krillin looked around the others nodding. "That was totally not Goku"

"His mate is being threatened it's only natural for a sayian to become _agitated. _His protective instinct is kicking in. he will only get more agitated as he waits to this _tie _person to show."

"What do you mean by more agitated?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"The more he has to wait for the threat to appear the more territorial he will become."

**If you liked this idea, then please feel free to write your own version, PLEASE send me the link because I really would love to read it.

**If you have an idea on where you would like to see this story go but don't want to write it yourself, shoot me a message and let me know what your thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have a couple ideas for stories that have been sitting in my notebook _Forever_. I thought I'd post them here as idea stories. Stories where if you like the idea and want to elaborate on it, write you own story. I'd love to see what you do with it. Please send me a link to the story, I really would love to read your work. I'm still going to work on these, when ever an idea pops up…but I figured maybe someone will like the idea and want to run with it. **

"I'm not as clueless as I used to be Chichi, you're the reason I'm where I am now."

PLOT

Someone goes back in time to destroy goku and chichi marriage. They know that in the beginning of their marriage things where rocky and that chichi was ready to run away at one point. The goal of this bad guy is to go back in time and make Chichi fall in love with him.

Break down:

Takes place years after Goku left with the dragon at the end of GT. He's back to spend the last years with his wife.

The man appears before everyone, the bad guy tells goku he's going to take what matters to him the most. The way to do that is to go to the past. Everyone thinks it's the Earth, that the Earth is in danger or that He's going to take away Goku's strength.

When Chichi starts to fall ill he and everyone soon learn that it wasn't the world it was her that meant everything to Goku. Bulma and Gohan are working tirelessly on a time machine.

IDEA:

"It's so dark" she whispered, her onyx eyes watching as the clouds rolled in. Things had taken a turn for the worse, today was supposed to be a normal fun day…she laughed at the thought. _Normal… _the reality was _this, _the situation that was taking place at that moment was normal…peace was not.

They were laughing just thirty minutes ago; they were all laughing and enjoying the party that Bulma and her planned. Everyone together, as it should have been…peace…no fighting…. well some fighting, Vegeta and Goku tend to bicker about everything…well Vegeta bickered about everything-Goku, her sweet somewhat clueless husband-enjoyed the banter between him and the saiyan prince. One could even say he liked it just as much as a good fight.

Now, here she was. Staring out the large window of Capsule Corp, watching as _another _bad guy threatened their world…their lives…their peace. "I'd feel better if you'd let me take you home" her husband, the worlds hero-the strongest man alive…her Goku stood beside her. "Theres is nothing for you to do here Chi, our home is away from all of this…"

"When will it all end?" he looked at her, her voice was soft, but he could detect the pain in each word. "We just got you back from the dragon…" her tear filled eyes looked up at him, "I've spent my life…isolated on that mountain Goku…waiting for you to come back to me…praying that one day I'd get you back and we could possible live out the rest of _my _life together…now this" he didn't know what to say. He had requested to return home, seeing as his wife was older and soon pass on to other world…he didn't want her to spend the last years she had on earth alone. Not like she had done during their marriage. Sighing, he wrapped her into his arms and held her as she took in a few breaths. "You have to go…" she pulled away slowly. "I know you do…if anything…to protect our son's…our family"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere Chi. The dragon agreed that I should be here with my family. I know that you're worried but no matter who this guy is, he isn't going to do anything that we can't handle. Besides…" he pointed out the window to where his sons flew off, "Look at the world we've created. Two sons-two daughters in laws and grandchildren…."

Chichi laughed "There was a time when I thought this would never happen." she looked to Goku and smiled "It did…" she raised her hand to his face, Goku's smile started to fade as he noticed the sweat forming on her forehead. Her skin taking on a paler tone. "chichi?" he asked as her eyes began to grow heavy. "Are you alright?" he asked as her body began to fall into his arms.

"Goku" she whispered "I…I don't feel so well"

"Chichi!" he screamed as she fell limp into his arms.

"I don't understand whats happening?" Goku asked pacing outside the hospital room. "She was fine this morning"

"I'm sure mother is fine father, just try and calm down."

"Gohan's right dad, Mom's probably just tired, over worked"

Goku frowned shaking his head "Don't know boys, something isn't right" he looked at the direction of Chi-Chi's hospital room and frowned more when he noticed the tear covered face of his lifelong friend Bulma. "No" he said before the blue haired woman could approach them. Stopping in her place she shook her head and whispered her apologies.

Goku held on to Chi-Chi's limp hand as tears filled his eyes. "how long?"

"Days, Weeks…we're unsure…. the doctors still can't figure out what caused it"

"You don't think this has anything to do with the man who threated you?" Gohan asked "It's too much of a coincidence that he shows up threatening to take away the most important part of your life…and now mother is…"

Goku closed his eyes feeling as if he was that naive child once more. "Goku?" Bulma whispered

"I can't believe I didn't realize it when he said it…" he held chichi' s hand to his forehead "I'm so sorry Chi"

"So, he was talking about mother" Gohan looked to his frowning father.

"How did we miss it?" Goten shook his head. "I guess we've all forgot how important mom was" he felt the tears fill him eyes.

"Is" Goku correct turning to his youngest son with a deep disapproval. "Your mother is still alive, and she will stay that way if it's the last thing I do" he looked to Bulma and Gohan "You need to find a way, Anything to help me get to this guy."

"what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to visit an old friend"

"Who you're looking for is Talen. He was the younger brother of (an enemy) I'm afraid Goku that he has went back in time to the time when your wife and you had the most problems…your first year of marriage"

"but…chichi was ready to leave me during our…" he stopped "I need to get to bulma now"

"You mean he went back in time to destroy your marriage? Why? What does that do? You'll still save the earth…you'll still be a hero"

"You don't know that" Goku said looking at his surprised friends "of course we know that goku you're a hero it's what hero's do"

"It was because of Chichi that I am who I am today" he said in frustration "Without Chi, I wouldn't know what true love is, what it feels like to have someone in your life that would do anything for YOU. To Chi I wasn't just the man who saved earth, I was Goku her husband…her best friend" he looked to his children, "without your mother you both wouldn't be here. Videl wouldn't have Pan and who knows what kind of person I would have become, none of you knew what it was like to come home to an empty shack, no one to welcome you or ask if you were okay after a fight" "She is home to me, the KI I would follow. Even when I was off training, I would take the time to close my eyes and feel that familiar KI, knowing that she was there waiting for me." "Now some man plans to take that all away from me…everything we've built together…" he looked to his sons and then grandchildren. "The one thing I never knew I wanted so badly till the day your mother came home and announced I was going to be father" "She made my life…she made it the best life anyone could ask for….I can't and won't lose that"

"This man has not only threated my wife but the life of my family I need you two to find a way to get me where he is now"

**If you liked this idea, then please feel free to write your own version, PLEASE send me the link because I really would love to read it.

**If you have an idea on where you would like to see this story go but don't want to write it yourself, shoot me a message and let me know what your thinking.


End file.
